ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Human Error (episode)
Page Needs Attention Why is this article not done? From what I can tell it will be a daunting task to try and coherently go back and forth between the holodeck and the real world. I will try and tackle this article in the next few days since I just discovered it. I'm surprised it wasn't popular enough to have someone work on it before now. It is really interesting to see Seven of Nine the way she is portrayed here, especially on the holodeck. (Yum!) --Topher208 11:16, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Which Chakotay? real one, or, holographic? At the end of the episode, when Seven tells Chakotay she's no longer interested in learning culinary arts, it must be the holographic Chakotay, right? That's the one she told of her interest earlier. The real Chakotay wouldn't have known about it, would he? Still, she has her implants. Maybe she just changed the holoprogram to add them back. At any rate, is there any reason the real Chakotay would have made any sense of her comment about cessation of interest in cooking? Had she expressed it in an earlier episode, maybe? Thanks for any comments, SwishyGarak 20:34, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :I believe she was speaking to the hologram Chakotay when she said she no longer wished to learn culinary arts, I believe it was her way of breaking up with him. So to answer your question, Chakotay may have made sense of her remarks but she wasn't speaking to him but his hologram, so it really doesn't matter. And to answer your other question. As I recall Seven had indeed expressed an interest in cooking before. I believe it was in the episode ( ). She was cooking dinner for some of the senior staff in the beginning of the episode. And I do believe that Chakotay was one of the guests. --Marjolijn 18:46, 17 September 2007 (CET) :I have a different interpretation: She was not in the simulation. (If she was, they did a poor job of making this clear.) Instead, she was having a conversation with the real Chakotay, but I believe the individual line about "culinary science" was in a way directed at Holo-Chakotay, because she was probably thinking about the holo-romance when she said it. The real Chakotay didn't know about her simulations, but the line still made sense to him since Seven had shown an interest in cooking before. 22:45, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Is the music worth adding? There's quite a bit of music being played in this episode, but no singing. There are other uploaded music pieces on MA that don't include vocals. They are quite well known pieces of music by equally well known artists, so I think they may be worth adding but I could use another opinion on the matter. Is it worth uploading the music to MA? --Marjolijn 18:37, 17 September 2007 (CET) :Haven't seen the episode in question, but sound bites never hurt. I'd say go for it if the music plays an important part of the episode. --Vedek Dukat 16:45, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :At the least, I'd personally like a list of the songs played so that they can be looked up if desired. -- 05:57, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::I've already uploaded the only piece of music that was fun to listen to. The other piece is riddled with dialog and they keep stopping and restarting the same tune over and over so it's not fun to listen to. And there's already a list of what songs are played in this episode. It's in the background information. But if you want more detailed information about the songs themselves and the artists that created them you should just go ahead and make it. Cause I don't think they exist yet for these songs. --Marjolijn 12:49, 25 January 2008 Removed Removed the following nit: While in holodeck, holo-Chakotay suggests to Seven that they should eat chicken for dinner, however- The real Chakotay is known to be a vegeterian.--31dot 22:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) "The final episode showing Seven as a Borg" The background information on this page states that this is the final episode in which Seven of Nine appears in her Borg costume. I just finished watching it and I saw no such scene. Can someone explain? :Halfway through the episode, while Seven is sleeping in the holodeck simulation, we see the drone version of her in a mirror during the dream sequence. 22:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC)